realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Dock
The Dock Deep in the heart of the Wu Pi Te Shao mountain chain, surrounded by impassable peaks lies a fantastical spelljamming port. Known simply as the "Dock", this port was established by the Arcane following a series of negotiations with the Shou Emperor. At the end of the negotiations the Emperor had 30 new helms and the Arcane had the deed to this relatively useless piece of Torillian real estate. Both sides still feel they received the better deal. The Dock is located at the center of the glacier field which lies furthest south within the range. The Yikarian Empire is the closet organized nation, controlling the moutains to the south. Fear of this evil, destructive, and magically powerful nation has forced the Arcane to place a permanent ban on selling spelljamming equipment to them, fearing that if the Dock's advantage of a defensive fleet were matched the Yakmen would soon conquer and control the lucrative city. For their part the Yakmen know legends concerning a magical settlement to the north, but little direct knowledge. This is the primary port for purchasing helms and other merchandise from the Arcane, the city itself is completely dependent on imports for food. The surface is bitter cold year round due to the altitude, the businesses and other inhabitants are all indoors, space is at a premium. The Arcane have used magic to carve landing zones for ships of many descriptions, even those vessels normally only able to land on water are capable of putting down here. Shipbuilding facilities here can build a wide variety of vessels, and this is one of the few places vessels with special Arcane modifications can be constructed. The prices, of course, are exorbitant. The Dock is administered by the Arcane Calabrie Zhentle, though at least three other Arcane are known to make their homes here. She runs the port in a very open manner, essentially commerce rules. There is only one rule for merchandise at the dock, besides the import and export taxes; Only Arcane or their representatives are permuted to sell helms or ships of any sort. Adventurers bringing captured helms and vessels must sell them to the Arcane, who of course will make a handsome profit on them after resale. Calabrie's rule at the dock is enforced by several hired mercenary companies, the Arcane prefers to hire Giff and Anadian halflings for this duty. These companies officer themselves but answer to Calabrie's two bodyguards, Jor Demyse and Shoah. Open brawls and other events which disrupt business are dealt with harshly, while descreet poisonings and kidnappings tend to be ignored. Justice is not the primary concern, ending the disturbance and preventing a recurrence is the main goal. Besides privateers hired on as needed, the Arcane have permanently acquired the services of the 97th Giff High Space Flotilla. This fleet consists of 2 clippers and a Great Bombard, one of the largest concentrations of pure firepower in the sphere. These vessels all remain near the Dock, at least one is in the air at all times. Category:Settlements in Shou Lung